the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Versailles
Versailles is the capital of the Eastarian Kingdom, and widely regarded as a oasis in the inhabitable jungles of the East. Nestled on the edge of the jungles, Versailles is situated upon an elevated mesa, overlooking a gorge that surrounds it on all sides. Normal means of travel into the city are virtually impossible; the only way in and out is by bridge or airborne vehicles. Beyond their geographic advantages, the French have made this place their home and it acts as a central hub to everything that is French in the Sapphirian Empire. As such, Versailles is known for its artistic displays and particularly lucrative film industry. Of course, the French are known for their brothels as well; plenty dot the city's landscape, both above and below the surface. As most of the city is awash with all sorts of businesses and housing, there isn't much structure in the way of city districts. Only three areas can be considered noteworthy in the way of organization: Sayiswood, the Undercity and at the top, the Pleasure Palace. From the heights of the city, Queen Jacquie and King Gurrath watch over the people and make sure all manners of business run as smoothly and peacefully as possible. Though, as the French are untamed, conflict is often unavoidable. That said, there are those within city limits who do not take kindly to abuse. People end up dead more often than not. City Sectors Sayiswood Effectively a Sapphirian analog to Hollywood, Sayiswood is the most important place in Sapphiria when it comes to the film industry. Hundreds of films are put out each year, either privately funded by wealthy nobles or funded directly by the Sapphirian Empire, just to make sure that the business doesn't stagnate. Due to the nature of Post-War Sapphiria, the film industry is an interesting career; practical effects have become more common than CGI, due to the presence of magic and technology that was not available in Pre-War America. Sayiswood is a billion-dollar industry, and the French have become very wealthy because of it. Some genres of movies are more popular than others, of course. The Undercity While the surface of the city looks to be plenty dense, it only encompasses a small margin of the population. In comes the Undercity; an interesting place full of colorful characters and shady businesses. True to its name, the Undercity lies just below the surface of the regular city; it acts like a complex network of tunnels and winding systems, with places of open sky being infrequent and hard to come by. It plays host to all sorts of less savory businesses, as to the nature of the French people, they tend to attract unwanted attention. Those who live below are certainly cut from a different cloth, though the main tenets of French lifestyle remain true and ever-present. However; one might expect crime to be high in a place like this, but it is not the case. Most criminals do not even make it to the city limits, due to where it is situated. Of course, as with anywhere in the city, brothels are plentiful. Though, most are mysteriously owned by a single benefactor who is well known in the East. Pleasure Palace At the center of the city is the aptly named Pleasure Palace; the seat of power of the Eastarian Empire. The castle is absolutely massive and takes up a wide space of real estate, despite the rulers not needing much of it. As is the standard of the French people, the castle staff are particularly active, likely hired on from the city below. The castle itself shows off the lavish culture of the French, with marvelous architecture and jewels abound, encrusted in furniture and chandeliers. Some say that the Queen is paranoid, however; the two rulers rarely leave the upper sectors of the castle, unless it involves important business or tourism. Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire